


Guajira

by joidianne4eva



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: “You look like you’re enjoying yourself.”Cassian’s voice shattered the illusion and it wasn’t until Bodhi turned towards him, forcing himself to stop, that he noticed that he’d been swaying to the rhythm.“I…” Bodhi bit his lip and glanced at the centre of the room where the dancing had changed. It was less fun and something more sensual, bodies pressed together so closely it was almost impossible to tell where one ended and the other started.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to cougars_catnip for the read through. 
> 
> This was inspired by my family blasting the song from the title also Diego...beacuse his hips don't lie.

Bodhi lingered at the edge of the party watching the others as they made their rounds.

He felt safer here, with his back to the wall and his goggles perched on top of his head. He wasn’t like Cassian, who could shed his skin to match any situation. He couldn’t stomp all over people’s criticisms like Jyn and he wasn’t as brave and fearless as Chirrut or Baze. And he’d never possess K2’s sharp wit.

Bodhi was, in the words of his old trainers, just a step above cannon fodder. He’d broken away from what was expected of him once and it felt like that once was enough to last him a lifetime.

He didn’t need or want anyone’s attention on him. The fact that they’d allowed him to stay after what he’d been a part of…despite his failures. That was good enough for him.

Tightening his grip on his drink, Bodhi let his eyes drift to the centre of the room; his gaze flickered over Shara as she dragged a protesting Kes to where several couples were already dancing.

Something that the man said had Shara tossing her head back, her laughter floating just above the faint strains of music that Bodhi could hear and before he realized what he was doing he found himself moving closer…not to Shara and Kes but to the source of the music.

He could feel the bass beneath his feet the closer he got and he had to fight the overwhelming urge to remove his shoes so that the music could move into his skin the way it had on Jedha, where the planet itself seemed to breathe.

The music changed to something foreign but the beat of it was so familiar that when Bodhi closed his eyes, he could see the marketplace…could almost smell the spices that seemed to forever linger in Jedha’s air.

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself.”

Cassian’s voice shattered the illusion and it wasn’t until Bodhi turned towards him, forcing himself to stop, that he noticed that he’d been swaying to the rhythm.

“I…” Bodhi bit his lip and glanced at the centre of the room where the dancing had changed. It was less fun and something more sensual, bodies pressed together so closely it was almost impossible to tell where one ended and the other started.

Cassian followed his gaze and snorted, “They go a bit overboard when we’ve got downtime,” he explained.

“It’s alright, it just…it reminded me of home,” Bodhi responded, meeting Cassian’s gaze as the other man’s brows hiked.

“Jedha was like this?”

Bodhi nodded, “Not all of it. The temples were sacred and we respected that but there were places…” he trailed off with a tiny shrug, ignoring the way that Cassian stepped closer.

He’d noticed that before, the way that Cassian would encroach on his personal space before pulling back as if he was testing something but Cassian was called the strategist of their group for a reason and Bodhi was more than willing to wait and see what Cassian’s endgame was.

“We had places like that on Fest too but I think Yavin 4 beat us both…they don’t exactly hide it,” Cassian noted nodding to a few people close to them and Bodhi’s cheeks flushed because there was dancing and then there was sex while standing up.

Cassian’s fingers curling around Bodhi’s wrist had his gaze snapping away from the couple to meet Cassian’s eyes.

The man just grinned at him, the expression care free and Bodhi wasn’t sure if that was because of the music or because for the first time they all felt like they could breathe. The Empire wasn’t gone but they’d won this battle at least.

A tug at his wrist had him following Cassian into the crowd like he’d been programmed to, pausing only to leave his drink at an empty table.

Bodies bumped against them as they slithered through the group but Cassian didn’t stop until Bodhi couldn’t see the tables, until they were almost completely lost in the crowd.

The music changed again, slowing into something that had heat dancing up Bodhi’s spine…or maybe that was just the feeling of Cassian pressed against him, fingers slipping down to grasp Bodhi’s hips as the heavy bass of drums shook the floor beneath their feet.

Bodhi didn’t need Cassian’s directions to move. He let his eyes close again as he swayed, inhaling deeply when Cassian caught his rhythm and matched it while a woman’s haunting voice echoed through the space.

It took Bodhi a moment to realize that Cassian was singing along to the tune but he didn’t have the time to focus on that, not as the music sped up and his body copied it.

Cassian’s hands dipped beneath Bodhi’s shirt, trailing along his skin and Bodhi let his head fall back onto Cassian’s shoulders. There were hands on him now, more than just Cassian’s but Bodhi kept his eyes closed because he trusted the people around him and most of all he trusted Cassian to keep him safe amongst the people he called friends.

Lips pressed against his nape, trailing up his neck and Bodhi’s sigh of pleasure was lost to the music.

Reaching back he curled his fingers in Cassian’s hair, pulling him even closer and he had to grit his teeth around a moan when Cassian’s hips ground against his ass.

There was shift in the rhythm again…this time the beat of the drums was like a living breathing thing and Bodhi rolled his hips along with the beat, baring his teeth in a sharp grin when Cassian’s gasp ghosted hot against his air.

There was a sharp bark of laughter in front of him and Bodhi’s eyes opened just in time to catch a flash of Shara’s smile as she was swallowed up by the crowd again.

Cassian’s fingers dipping into the front of his trousers had Shara fading to the edge of Bodhi’s mind.

“Are you planning on following that promise through, Captain Andor?” Bodhi demanded.

His only answer to his question was a dirty grind that said just how Cassian wanted to follow his promise through but this wasn’t the time for that.

Maybe later, Bodhi would let Cassian take him to his room and strip him of his clothes and his insecurities.

Maybe later he would let Cassian beg but not now.

Now all he wanted was to lose himself in the music and the feel of Cassian’s hands. All Bodhi wanted was to recapture those moments on Jedha when he’d felt like a small part of something much bigger.

Later would come when it was good and ready but for now Bodhi was happy right where he was.


End file.
